Distraction
by paramorefreak63993
Summary: Sarah gets a distraction from the labyrinth by the Goblin King.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. This is purely for fan entertainment. All rights belong to the appropriate people.**_

Sarah rounded another corner in the endless labyrinth. She was confused, frustrated and had half a mind to just leave Toby with the Goblin King. She was lonely and slightly scared; she hadn't seen Hoggle for hours and she desperately wished that she would find him. As if in answer to her wish, soft footsteps could be heard behind her.

"Hoggle?" she said as she whirled around hoping to see her small friend.

"Why Sarah, you wound me! How could you possibly confuse me with that toad?" Jareth said with fake disappointment, "And here I thought you might care for me." He leaned carelessly against one of the labyrinth walls, his mocking smirk a contradiction to his words.

"Leave me alone _Goblin King_," spat Sarah, "I refuse to let you distract me." She spun on her heel and started to stomp away dramatically when a pair of warm arms enveloped her from behind.

"Such a feisty tongue on a face so sweet," purred Jareth as he breathed against her exposed neck, "Won't you reconsider my proposal and drop this whole matter? Come away with me Sarah and be my Goblin Queen."

Sarah inhaled sharply, a biting reply ready on her lips when Jareth's tongue and lips began to caress her neck. He spun her around and continued his trail of kisses towards her mouth. As he got closer, she shivered with anticipation, her knees practically bucking beneath her. Jareth stopped however, a breath away from her, his lips just barely ghosting over hers. He laughed inwardly at her frustration and pulled away.

"Trouble my dear?" Jareth teased as Sarah glared daggers at him.

"Let me go if you can't finish what you started!" Sarah struggled against his grip, gasping when she was pinned against his chest.

"Is that a challenge dear Sarah?" his eyes flashed with anger as she tried once again to escape. He tugged her chin up and before she could utter another word, he slammed his mouth against hers. In sock, she gasped, her mouth opening underneath his instinctively. He happily took the opportunity presented to him and slid his tongue in. As he explored her hot mouth, Sarah felt her legs give away completely. She moaned into the kiss as she slid her now freed arms around Jareth's neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Jareth smirked into the kiss, pleased beyond belief by Sarah's obvious excitement. Their tongues waltzed passionately together as the pair threw everything into it. Jareth's hands began to wander down her body, skimming along her sides and slipping into her back pockets, forcefully grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. She moaned again as she felt Jareth hot and hard through his thin pants. They finally pulled away, their need to breathe overwhelming them. As Sarah gasped for air, Jareth kept his mouth busy kissing his way down her neck and to the edge of her shirt.

"Shall we be rid of this my Queen?" Sarah shuddered as his heated breath blew down her shirt.

"Yes," she groaned, "take it all off" He quickly complied, tearing the shirt out of her jeans and popping the buttons. He licked a trail down her body as he went, unhooking her bra and fondling her breasts through the fabric. He made it to the top of her jeans and tore them off her along with her underwear.

"Why are you still fully clothed?" demanded Sarah, slightly self-conscious, as she tugged upwards at Jareth's shirt. He chuckled and quickly made do with his clothes. He lift her and hooked Sarah's legs around his waist, pressing her against the wall. His overheated body kept her trapped and warm from the chilly air. Not that she needed the heat; her body was ridiculously hot as well. He attacked her lips once more, unable to part from them for long. Sarah gripped his shoulders tight, her nails digging into his skin.

"Get on with it already!" Sarah growled as she used her legs as leverage and rubbed herself up and down against him. Jareth snarled at her and leaning down bit her nipple in revenge. She threw her head back in ecstasy as Jareth continued to torment her hard nipples.

"Stop teasing me already _Jareth_!" Jareth released the swollen nipple in his mouth and stared at Sarah with lust heavy eyes.

"Say that again."

"Wha-?" Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him confused.

"Say my name."

Realization dawned on Sarah as she grinned, "Jareth. _Jareth_. _JARETH_." Unable to contain himself anymore, Jareth moaned and took hold of his cock, guiding it into her hot, waiting pussy. Sarah choked on her gasp and almost immediately began riding Jareth's cock as best as she could.

"More, more, please Jareth," she whined as Jareth began to shallowly thrust into her, "Don't stop!" He began to build up the pace slowly until Sarah's face was contorted in a silent scream. As he pounded into her, he lapped up at the sweat dripping down her neck, following it down to between her breasts. His mouth lavished her breasts and nipples again, never once losing his pace and urged on by the tightening of Sarah's grip on his shoulders. Reaching his limit, Jareth came in her, thrusting into her as hard as he could. Sarah came almost immediately after, screaming Jareth's name as her back arched and her toes curled.

They rested, both of them panting. Jareth set Sarah down and grabbed their clothes of the floor. He quickly got dressed and turned to smirk at her.

"I await you in the Goblin City, my Queen." He winked and vanished, his laughter echoing around her.

Sarah glared at the space that once occupied the Goblin King, "Bastard," she mumbled as she finished getting dressed. She was certain that the laughter got louder after that before finally fading away.

_**A/N: Well that was interesting. I've never actually written a sex scene before so send some feedback if you don't mind. This is just a little something that popped into my head during Chemistry class when I should have been paying attention. Hope you enjoy it.**_


End file.
